The present invention relates to a multi-axis machine tool comprising a slide way extending along a longitudinal axis, a column associated slidably by way of one end with the slide way, an arm coupled slidably with the column, and a machining head mounted to the arm.
In particular, the invention is applicable to the art field of numerically controlled multi-axis machine tools used typically to perform high-speed milling and other such machining operations.
Conventionally, such machine tools are utilized particularly in the aerospace industries for contouring and drilling parts made of aluminum and composite materials, and in the automobile sector for producing master models, and models for bodywork, internal parts and dies.
Multi-axis machines of the type in question present a structure made entirely of steel which, in the course of the various movements, will absorb heat produced by the electric motors needed to induce motion and by the friction generated between moving parts during operation.
The exposure of these parts to heat can result in their deformation.
In particular, deformation of the arm caused by heat is especially critical.
Indeed thermal expansion changes the dimensions of the arm, especially the predominating dimension, and consequently the position of the machining head, relative to a reference rigidly associated with the work, with the result that the accuracy of machining operations is jeopardized.
In the light of the foregoing, the main object of the present invention is to provide a multi-axis machine tool unaffected by the aforementioned drawbacks.
In particular, the object of the invention is to set forth a multi-axis machine tool of which the machining accuracy will not be rendered unreliable as the result of heat generated by the machine during operation.